Emmanuel Curtil
thumb|190px|Emmanuel Curtil Emmanuel Curtil est un acteur français, né le 7 février 1971 à Charenton-le-Pont, en Val-de-Marne. Très actif dans le doublage et la voix off, il s'est illustré dans de nombreuses productions télévisuelles et cinématographiques. Il est notamment la voix française habituelle de Jim Carrey, la voix régulière de Dean Cain, Doug Savant, Kyle Chandler, Mike Myers, Matthew Perry et Sacha Baron Cohen, ainsi qu'une des voix de Ben Stiller, Rob Lowe et Mark-Paul Gosselaar. Également très actif dans l'animation, il est la voix de Simba (adulte) dans Le Roi lion, Kronk dans Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo, Al dans les différentes œuvres Les As de la jungle, Barry Dylan dans la série Archer, Dingo depuis 2012 dans la série d'animation La Maison de Mickey, ou encore plus récemment Hector Saxe dans le film Zombillénium. Il est également la voix du personnage de George Stobbart, héros de la série de jeux vidéo Les Chevaliers de Baphomet. Il est le frère de Sylvie Jacob, qui est également comédienne et compagnon d'Anne Tilloy, actrice de doublage également. Biographie Né le 7 février 1971 d'un père ostéopathe et d'une mère agent artistique, Emmanuel Curtil a deux sœurs, Delphine et Sylvie et un demi-frère Aurélien. Dès 9 ans, il est encouragé par sa mère à entrer au cours Simon à Paris. Comme il le dit si bien, « à cet âge-là, quand on monte sur scène, on n'a pas le trac ! ». Carrière À dix ans, il fait ses débuts à la télévision et au cinéma. Il décroche son premier rôle dans un téléfilm, L'Oiseau bleu du metteur en scène Gabriel Axel, qu'il retrouve par la suite dans Les Colonnes du ciel. Tout s'accélère lorsque Robert Hossein remarque le petit garçon et lui propose de jouer dans une adaptation cinématographique des Misérables, aux côtés de Lino Ventura. Il incarne ensuite Paul dans la comédie musicale Paul et Virginie de Jean-Jacques Debout. En 1983, il décroche le rôle de Stéphane dans le film Vive les femmes ! de Claude Confortès. Il compte aussi à son palmarès de nombreux rôles dans des téléfilms et séries comme Pause-café, En garde à vue avec Serge Lama ou''Tribunal'' aux côtés de Michèle Laroque. Il fait ensuite son entrée dans le milieu du doublage lorsque Barbara Tissier lui conseille d'auditionner pour la société de doublage SOFI, qui recherche des voix « jeunes ». Il est choisi immédiatement et commence une carrière prolifique. Il double notamment Zack (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) dans Sauvés par le gong, Clark Kent / Superman (Dean Cain) dans Loïs et Clark, Gary (Kyle Chandler) dans Demain à la une, Matt (Doug Savant) dans Melrose Place ou encore Chandler (Matthew Perry) dans Friends puis bien d'autres. Au cinéma, il devient la voix habituelle de Jim Carrey tandis que les dessins animés lui offrent des rôles comme entre autres Simba (adulte) dans Le Roi lion ou encore Moïse dans Le Prince d'Égypte. Pour le besoin de certaines productions, il lui arrive de chanter, par exemple dans Anastasia, The Mask et Le Roi lion, ainsi que dans un épisode musical de Buffy contre les vampires où il interprète la voix chantée de Giles (habituellement doublé par Nicolas Marié). À partir de 1994, il devient la voix off des jingles et autopromotions de la station Fun Radio, jusqu'en 1998. À partir de 1997, il prête sa voix au personnage de George Stobbart, héros de la série Les Chevaliers de Baphomet, jeux vidéo créés par Revolution Software, à tel point que les joueurs francophones ne peuvent plus dissocier le personnage de George et la voix d'Emmanuel Curtil. En 2006, Emmanuel Curtil est remonté sur les planches dans Rutabaga Swing de Didier Schwartz, une comédie dramatique avec chansons. Il a également fait une apparition dans une chanson des Wriggles. Du 10 mars au 13 avril 2010, il est à l'affiche d'une comédie musicale intitulée Les Indifférents. À partir de 2012, il succède à Gérard Rinaldi, décédé cette même année, pour l'interprétation de Dingo dans la série d'animation La Maison de Mickey. Théâtre * Mais n'te promène donc pas toute nue !, mis en scène par Yves-Marie Maurin au théâtre de Nesle * Paoli et Bonaparte, mis en scène par H. Mary au Festival d’Ajaccio * 1992 : Paul et Virginie de Jean-Jacques Debout, mis en scène par Régis Santon au théâtre de Paris – Paul * Quitter Paris, mis en scène par E. Szerman au Tambour royal * Jack et le Haricot magique, mis en scène par Oscar Sisto au théâtre du Temple * 2006 : Rutabaga Swing de Didier Schwartz, mis en scène par Philippe Ogouz à la Comédie des Champs-Élysées * 2010 : Les Indifférents de Camille Turlot et Éric Szerman, mis en scène par Stéphane Cottin au théâtre Daniel-Sorano à Vincennes * 2012 : Les Cancans de Carlo Goldoni, mise en scène Stéphane Cottin au Théâtre 13 * 2013 : Rue du Dessous-des-Berges de Céline Monsarrat, mise en scène de l'auteure Filmographie Cinéma * 1982 : Les Misérables : Gavroche * 1983 : Un dimanche de flic : le fils de Rupert * 1984 : Vive les femmes ! : Stéphane * 1989 : Un été d'orages : jeune milicien * 2005 : Brice de Nice : Fred adulte * 2008 : Anna : François * 2015 : On the Horizon : Sébastien Télévision * 2005 : Navarro : Daniel Alboreo (saison 17, épisode 3) Voxographie Note : Les dates inscrites en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Emmanuel Curtil a assuré le redoublage ou le doublage tardif. Cinéma Films * Jim Carrey dans (24 films) : ** Vampire Forever (1985''Doublage tardif effectué en 1995.) : Mark Kendall ** ''Ace Ventura, détective pour chiens et chats (1994) : Ace Ventura ** The Mask (1994) : Stanley Ipkiss / The Mask ** Dumb and Dumber (1994) : Lloyd Christmas ** Ace Ventura en Afrique (1995) : Ace Ventura ** Disjoncté (1996) : Chip Douglas ** Menteur, menteur (1997) : Fletcher Reede ** The Truman Show (1998) : Truman Burbank ** Man on the Moon (1999) : Andy Kaufman ** Fous d'Irène (2000) : Charlie Baileygates / Hank Evans ** Le Grinch (2000) : le Grinch ** The Majestic (2001) : Peter Appleton / Luke Trimble ** Bruce tout-puissant (2003) : Bruce Nolan ** Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) : Joel Barish ** Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire (2004) : Comte Olaf ** Braqueurs amateurs (2005) : Dick Harper ** Yes Man (2008) : Carl Allen ** Le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge (2009) : Ebenezer Scrooge / deux des trois fantômes ** I Love You Phillip Morris (2009) : Steven Russell ** Monsieur Popper et ses pingouins (2011) : M. Popper ** Kick-Ass 2 (2013) : Sal Bertolinni / le colonel Stars and Stripes ** The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) : Steve Gray ** Légendes vivantes (2013) : Scott Riders, le présentateur des actualités de CBC News ** Dumb and Dumber De (2014) : Lloyd Christmas * Mike Myers dans (9 films) : ** Wayne's World (1992) : Wayne Campbell ** Wayne's World 2 (1994) : Wayne Campbell ** Austin Powers 2 : L'Espion qui m'a tirée (1999) : Austin Powers / Docteur Denfer / Gras-DoubleDans le premier Austin Powers, Mike Myers est doublé par Emmanuel Jacomy. ** Mystery, Alaska (1999) : Donnie Shulzhoffer ** Austin Powers dans Goldmember (2002) : Austin Powers / Docteur Denfer / Gras-Double / Goldmember ** Hôtesse à tout prix (2003) : John Witney ** Le Chat chapeauté (2003) : le Chat ** Love Gourou (2008) : Guru Maurice Pitka ** Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) : Ray Foster * Kyle Chandler dans (9 films) : ** Le Jour où la Terre s'arrêta (2008) : John Driscoll ** Super 8 (2011) : Jackson Lamb ** Argo (2012) : Hamilton Jordan ** Le Loup de Wall Street (2013) : Greg Coleman ** Manchester by the Sea (2016) : Joe Chandler ** Sidney Hall (2017) : le chercheur ** Game Night (2018) : Brooks ** First Man : Le Premier Homme sur la Lune (2018) : Deke Slayton ** Godzilla 2 : Roi des monstres (2019) : Mark Russell * Johnny Knoxville dans (8 films) : ** A Dirty Shame (2004) : Ray-Ray Perkins ** Jackass: Number Two (2006) : lui-même ** Jackass 3D (2010) : lui-même ** Fun Size (2012) : Jörgen ** Le Dernier Rempart (2013) : Lewis Dinkum ** My Movie Project (2013) : Pete ** La Filature (2016) : Connor Watts ** Action Point (2018) : D. C. * Dean Cain dans (6 films) : ** Best Men (1997) : Buzz Thomas ** Offensive pour un flic (2000) : Ethan Carter ** Expérience secrète (2001) : Simon Tate ** Out of Time (2004) : Chris Harrison ** Impact final (2004) : Tom Parker ** Kill Katie Malone (2011) : Robert * Ben Stiller dans (6 films) : ** Entre amis et voisins (1998) : Jerry ** Mon beau-père et moi (2000) : Gaylord « Greg » Furnicker ** Zoolander (2001) : Derek Zoolander ** Présentateur vedette : La Légende de Ron Burgundy (2004) : Arturo Mendez ** Mon beau-père, mes parents et moi (2004) : Gaylord « Greg » Furnicker ** Mon beau-père et nous (2010) : Gaylord « Greg » Furnicker * Sacha Baron Cohen dans (6 films) : ** Ali G (2002) : Ali G ** Brüno (2009) : Brüno Gehard ** The Dictator (2012) : général Aladeen ** Les Misérables (2013) : Thénardier ** Grimsby : Agent trop spécial (2016) : Norman « Nobby » Grimsby ** Alice de l'autre côté du miroir (2016) : le Temps * Matthew McConaughey dans (4 films) : ** Un éléphant sur les bras (1996) : Tip Tucker ** Le Gang des Newton (1998) : Willis Newton ** Magic Mike (2012) : Dallas ** Undercover : Une histoire vraie (2018) : Richard Wershe, Sr. * Matthew Perry dans (4 films) : ** Coup de foudre et conséquences (1997) : Alex Whitman ** Mon voisin le tueur (2000) : Nicholas Oseransky (version TV) ** Au service de Sara (2002) : Joe Tyler ** 17 ans encore (2009) : Mike O' Donnell à 37 ans * David Spade dans (4 films) : ** Zig Zag, l'étalon zébré (2005) : Scuzz (voix) ** Copains pour toujours (2010) : Marcus Higgins ** Jack et Julie '' (2011) : Damien Farley / Monica ** ''Copains pour toujours 2 (2013) : Marcus Higgins * Brendan Fraser dans : ** Airheads (1994) : Chester « Chazz » Darvey ** Darkly Noon (1995) : Darkly Noon ** George de la jungle (1997) : George de la jungle * Skeet Ulrich dans : ** Touch (1997) : Charlie ** 50 degrés Fahrenheit (1999) : Tim Mason ** Cybertraque (2000) : Kevin Mitnick * Mark-Paul Gosselaar dans : ** Un cadavre sur le campus (1998) : Cooper Frederickson ** Bus 657 (2015) : inspecteur Marconi ** Precious Cargo (2016) : Jack * Stefano Accorsi dans : ** Juste un baiser (2001) : Carlo ** Romanzo criminale (2005) : Commissaire Scialoia ** Encore un baiser (2010) : Carlo * Christian Slater dans : ** Pump Up the Volume (1990) : Mark Hunter ** Alone in the Dark (2005) : Edward Carnby * River Phoenix dans : ** My Own Private Idaho (1991) : Mike Waters ** Le Gardien des Esprits (1993) : Talbot Roe * Robert Sean Leonard dans : ** Swing Kids (1993) : Peter ** Beaucoup de bruit pour rien (1993) : Comte Claudio * John Ortiz dans : ** L'Impasse (1993) : Guajiro ** La Rançon (1996) : Roberto * John Leguizamo dans : ** Super Mario Bros. (1993) : Luigi ** The Pest (1997) : Pestario « Pest » Vargas * Mark Wahlberg dans : ** Boogie Nights (1997) : Eddie Adams / Dirk Diggler ** Le Corrupteur (1999) : Daniel Wallace * Götz Otto dans : ** Demain ne meurt jamais (1997) : Stamper ** Beowulf (1999) : Roland * Casey Affleck dans : ** American Pie (1999) : Tom Myers ** American Pie 2 (2001) : Tom Myers * D.L. Hughley dans : ** Inspecteur Gadget (1999) : Gadgetomobile (voix) ** Inspecteur Gadget 2 (2003) : Gadgetomobile (voix) * Ryan Philippe dans : ** Gosford Park (2001) : Henry Denton ** Igby (2002) : Oliver Slocumb * Ben Chaplin dans : ** Le Talisman (2002) : Eric ** Chromophobia (2005) : Trent Masters * Kip Pardue dans : ** Les Lois de l'attraction (2002) : Victor Johnson ** Below the Beltway (2010) : Luke * Johnathon Schaech dans : ** Le Bal de l'horreur (2008) : Richard Fenton ** Takers (2010) : Scott * Vanilla Ice dans : ** Crazy Dad (2013) : lui-même ** The Ridiculous 6 (2015) : Mark Twain * Josh Helman dans : ** X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) : William Stryker ** X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) : William Stryker * Ben Miller dans : ** Paddington 2 (2017) : le colonel Lancaster ** L'Extraordinaire Voyage du fakir (2018) : l'officier Smith * 1991 : Boyz N the Hood : Darin « Doughboy » Baker (Ice Cube) * 1991 : Chucky 3 : Andy Barclay (Justin Whalin) * 1991 : La Manière forte : un voyou (Leif Riddell) * 1992 : Gladiateurs : Romano (Jon Seda) * 1993 : Il était une fois le Bronx : Calogero Anello à 17 ans (Lillo Brancato) * 1993 : Bank Robber : Billy (Patrick Dempsey) * 1993 : Rasta Rockett : Josef Grool (Peter Outerbridge) * 1993 : Geronimo : Britton Davis (Matt Damon) * 1993 : Génération rebelle : Carl Burnett (Esteban Powell) * 1993 : Little Buddha : Siddartha (Keanu Reeves) * 1993 : Les Trois Mousquetaires : D'Artagnan (Chris O'Donnell) * 1993 : Sacré Robin des Bois : Robin des Bois (Cary Elwes) * 1993 : L'Homme sans visage : Douglas Hall, le petit ami de Gloria (Michael DeLuise) * 1994 : Serial Mother : Chip Sutphin (Matthew Lillard) * 1994 : Blue Chips : Butch McRae (Anfernee Hardaway) * 1994 : Les Quatre Filles du docteur March : Théodore 'Laurie' Laurence (Christian Bale) * 1994 : Maverick : Johnny Hardin (Max Perlich) * 1994 : Deux cow-boys à New York : Pepper Lewis (Woody Harrelson) * 1994 : Pulp Fiction : Lance (Eric Stoltz) * 1994 : Génération 90 : Troy Dyer (Ethan Hawke) * 1994 : Priscilla, folle du désert : Adam / Felicia (Guy Pearce) * 1994 : Backbeat : Cinq Garçons dans le vent : John Lennon (Ian Hart) * 1995 : Le Don du roi : Finn (Hugh Grant) * 1995 : L'Amour à tout prix : Dalton Clarke (James Krag) * 1995 : Ça tourne à Manhattan : Chad Palomino (James LeGros) * 1995 : Meurtre à Alcatraz : Henry Young (Kevin Bacon) * 1995 : La Mutante : le videur (William Bumiller) * 1995 : Week-end en famille : Tommy Larson (Robert Downey Jr.) * 1996 : Scream : voix du tueur au téléphone (Roger L. Jackson) * 1996 : Agent zéro zéro : Kabul (John Ales) * 1996 : Lame de fond : Dean Preston (Eric Michael Cole) * 1996 : Pinocchio : Pépé (David Doyle) * 1997 : Flubber : Bennett Hoenicker (Wil Wheaton) * 1997 : Suicide Kings : T.K. (Jeremy Sisto) * 1997 : Le Loup-garou de Paris : Andy McDermott (Tom Everett Scott) * 1997 : Spice World, le film : Brad (Jason Flemyng) * 1998 : Train de vie : Sami (Mihai Calin) * 1998 : Las Vegas Parano : Raoul Duke (Johnny Depp) * 1998 : Big Party : voix off * 1998 : Clay Pigeons : Lester Long (Vince Vaughn) * 1998 : Ennemi d'État : Hicks (Loren Dean) * 1998 : Sale boulot : Mitch Weaver (Norm Macdonald) * 1998 : Piège à Hong Kong : Tommy Hendricks (Rob Schneider) * 1999 : Pinocchio et Gepetto : le nain (Warwick Davis) * 1999 : Le Déshonneur d'Elisabeth Campbell : capitaine Bransford (Brad Beyer) * 2000 : The Crow 3: Salvation : Tommy Leonard (David Stevens) * 2000 : Road Trip : le responsable du motel (Andy Dick) * 2000 : Les Initiés : Seth Davis (Giovanni Ribisi) * 2000 : Little Nicky : Nicky (Adam Sandler) * 2001 : Donnie Darko : Donnie Darko (Jake Gyllenhaal) * 2001 : Snow, Sex and Sun : Luke (Zach Galifianakis) * 2002 : Père et flic : Joey LaMarca (James Franco) * 2002 : Le Coup de Vénus : Tyler Carter Bellows (Ron Livingston) * 2003 : George de la jungle 2 : George (Christopher Showerman) * 2003 : : Dave (David Hewlett) * 2004 : The Girl Next Door : Kelly (Timothy Olyphant) * 2004 : Club Dread : Juan (Steve Lemme) * 2004 : La Plus Belle Victoire : lui-même (Chris Moyles) * 2005 : H2G2 : le Guide du voyageur galactique : voix d'Eddie l'ordinateur (Thomas Lennon) * 2006 : Garfield 2 : Prince (Tim Curry) (voix) * 2006 : Magic Baskets 2 : Dalton (Michael Adamthwaite) * 2006 : Confetti : Michael (Robert Webb) * 2006 : Blind Dating : Larry / Lorenzo (Eddie Kaye Thomas) (doublage tardif effectué en 2017 pour la sortie VOD) * 2007 : Hairspray : Corny Collins (James Marsden) * 2007 : Les Frères Solomon : John Solomon (Will Arnett) * 2007 : Southland Tales : Abilene (Justin Timberlake) * 2007 : Raisons d'État : John Russell Jr (Gabriel Macht) * 2007 : Sukiyaki Western Django : ? * 2008 : Semi-Pro : Jackie Moon (Will Ferrell) * 2008 : La Copine de mon meilleur ami : Sherman « Tank » Turner (Dane Cook) * 2008 : Harold et Kumar s'évadent de Guantanamo : Colton Graham (Eric Winter) * 2009 : I Love You, Man : Tevin Downey (Rob Huebel) * 2009 : L'Imaginarium du docteur Parnassus : Percy (Verne Troyer) * 2009 : Clones : un vendeur (Chad Williams) * 2009 : La Famille Jones : Billy (Chris Williams) * 2010 : Predators : Edwin (Topher Grace) * 2010 : Rubber : un spectateur (Charley Koontz) * 2010 : Petits meurtres à l'anglaise : Fabian (Geoff Bell) * 2010 : Rendez-vous en enfer : Steve (D. Neil Mark) * 2011 : The Darkest Hour : Sean (Emile Hirsch) * 2011 : Zookeeper : Jerome l'ours (Jon Favreau) (voix) * 2011 : Bonobos : voix de Béni * 2012 : Cogan : La Mort en douce : Russell (Ben Mendelsohn) * 2013 : Le Congrès : Dylan Truliner (Jon Hamm) (voix) * 2016 : Bad Moms : Mike (David Walton) * 2016 : Bad Santa 2 : Regent Hastings (Ryan Hansen) * 2016 : Bibi et Tina : Filles contre Garçons : Léo Schmackes (Kostja Ullmann) * 2017 : La Course à la mort de l'an 2050 : JB (Charlie Farrell) * 2017 : Baby Driver : ? * 2017 : Valérian et la Cité des mille planètes : Dogan Daguis 2 (Robbie Rist) * 2017 : The Secret Man: Mark Felt : John Dean (Michael C. Hall) * 2018 : A Futile and Stupid Gesture : Peter Ivers (Brad Morris) * 2018 : A Star Is Born : Emerald (Willam Belli) Films d'animation * 1942 : Bambi : Fleur adulte (3ème doublage) * 1988 : La Guerre des dieux : Loki * 1994 : Le Roi lion : Simba adulte (dialogues et chant) * 1997 : Anastasia : Dimitri * 1998 : Le Cygne et la Princesse 3 : Croche-Patte l'oiseau bleu * 1998 : Excalibur, l'épée magique : Garret * 1998 : Le Prince d'Égypte : Moïse / Dieu * 1998 : Les Razmoket, le film : Rex Pester * 1998 : Le Roi lion 2 : Simba (dialogues et chant) * 1999 : Babar, roi des éléphants : Babar adolescent * 2000 : Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo : Kronk * 2000 : La Petite Sirène 2 : Retour à l'Océan : Raie et Moulade * 2000 : Tom Sawyer : Tom Sawyer * 2001 : Barbie : Casse-noisette : Casse-noisette / le prince Éric * 2001 : La Belle et le Clochard 2 : L'Appel de la rue : le gardien de la fourrière * 2001 : Jimmy Neutron, un garçon génial : Hugh * 2001 : Monstres et Cie : Ferdinand * 2002 : Balto 2 : La Quête du loup : un loup * 2002 : Barbie, princesse Raiponce : Prince Stefan * 2002 : Corto Maltese, la cour secrète des arcanes : Barrow * 2002 : Cendrillon 2 : le boulanger * 2004 : La ferme se rebelle : Patrick, le cheval gris de Rico * 2004 : Le Roi lion 3 : Hakuna Matata : Simba adulte * 2005 : Kuzco 2 : King Kronk : Kronk * 2005 : Scooby-Doo au pays des pharaons : le prince Omar * 2006 : Nos voisins, les hommes : Tiger, le chat persan arabe * 2006 : The Wild : Blag, le Gnou * 2007 : Les Folles Aventures de Rucio : Don Quichotte * 2008 : Igor : Docteur Schadenfreude * 2009 : L'Âge de glace 3 : Buckminster « BuckDoublé par Simon Pegg en version originale. » * 2009 : Le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge : Ebenezer Scrooge / deux des trois fantômesDoublé par Jim Carrey en version originale. * 2011 : Gnoméo et Juliette : Faon * 2011 : Toy Story : Toons : Mini Buzz (court métrage) * 2012 : Rebelle : le fils McGuffin * 2012 : Tad l'explorateur : À la recherche de la cité perdue : Max Mordon * 2013 : La Reine des Neiges : Olaf (album chansons uniquement) * 2013 : Sur la terre des dinosaures : PachiDoublé par Justin Long en version originale. * 2013 : Khumba : Rabbit * 2014 : Opération Casse-noisette : Surly / Roublard * 2015 : La Reine des neiges : Une fête givrée : Olaf (court métrage) * 2015 : Scooby-doo rencontre avec Kiss : Paul Stanley * 2016 : L'Âge de glace 5 : Buckminster « BuckDoublé par Simon Pegg en version originale. » * 2016 : Le Monde de Dory : un coquillage * 2016 : Les Trolls : Cloud Guy * 2016 : Norm : Mr. Greene * 2016 : Rock Dog : Angus * 2017 : Les As de la jungle : Al * 2017 : Zombillénium : Hector Saxe * 2017 : Opération Casse-noisette 2 : Roublard * 2017 : Drôles de petites bêtes : Apollon le grillon * 2017 : Tom et Jerry au pays de Charlie et la chocolaterie : Willy Wonka * 2018 : Sherlock Gnomes : Faon * 2018 : L'Envol de Ploé : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Yéti et Compagnie : le pilote Télévision Téléfilms * Dean Cain dans : ** Une âme sans repos (1997) : Tony Moran ** Futuresport (1998) : Tremaine "Pharaon" Ramsey ** La Course pour la vie (1998) : Julian Taylor ** Sans motif apparent (2000) : Bobby Valenz ** Atterrissage forcé (2000) : Clay Bennett ** Le Prix du courage (2000) : shérif Frank Richards ** Piège de Feu (2001) : Max Hooper ** Étrange voisinage (2002) : Matt Lawrence ** L'ours et l'enfant (2002) : Jack Wedloe ** Dérive fatale (2002) : Cornelius Morgan ** L'ours et l'enfant - Danger dans les montagnes (2003) : Jack Wedloe ** Impact final (2004) : capitaine Tom Parker ** Marions-les (2004) : Nick Corina ** Comportement suspect (2004) : Scott Peterson ** Le vol 52 ne répond plus ! (2005) : commandant James Slan ** À chacun sa vérité (2005) : Peter Bergstrom ** La Course au mariage (2006) : Tucker ** Magnitude 10,5 : L'Apocalypse (2006) : Brad Malloy ** Vol 732 : Terreur en plein ciel (2007) : Jack Bender ** La Force du pardon (2007) : Bruce Murakami ** Sous surveillance (2007) : Dan Kovaks ** À la recherche de M. Parfait (2008) : Eddie ** L'As de cœur (2008) : Daniel Harding ** Le Noël des petites terreurs (2009) : Jack Green ** Le Sauveur de Noël (2010) : Ted Stein ** Une nounou pour Noël (2010) : Danny Donner ** L'Avocat du Père Noël (2011) : Michael Sherman ** Opération cupcake (2012) : Griff Carson ** Le Chien qui a sauvé Noël (2012) : Ted Stein ** La Petite fille aux miracles (2013) : Leo ** Le procès du Père Noël (2013) : shérif Scott Hanson ** Le Chien qui a sauvé Pâques (2014) : Ted Stein ** S.O.S : Éruption en plein vol (2014) : Rick Pierce ** Un ex-mari en cadeau (2014) : Jessie Rogers ** Le Chien qui a sauvé l'été (2015) : Ted Stein ** Noël à la télévision (2016) : Charlie Fisher * Rob Lowe dans : ** Sans foi ni loi (1997) : Cleary ** Atomic Train (1999) : John Seger ** Silence mortel (1999) : Kevin Findlay ** Haute Pression (2000) : John Spencer ** Traque sans répit (2001) : David Doe ** Les Souliers de Noël (2002) : Robert Layton ** Une place au soleil (2002) : Mike Santini ** Coup de cœur, coup de foudre (2004) : Lloyd Rockwell ** Le Miracle du cœur (2005) : Robert Layton ** Ma vie avec Liberace (2013) : Jack Startz * Antonio Sabato Jr. dans : ** Panique sur le grand 8 (1996) : Jack Colson ** Randonnée fatale (2000) : David ** Une célibataire à New York (2003) : Timothy Rommelly ** Panique en altitude (2005) : major John Masters ** Menace sur la Terre (2006) : Ethan ** Quand ma vie bascule (2007) : Greg Vlasi ** Danger en altitudeÉgalement intitulé : Swarm, des fourmis dans l'avion. (2007) : Ethan Hart * Cameron Bancroft dans : ** Zoya : les chemins du destin (1995) : Nicholas ** D'une vie à l'autre (2001) : Jed Benton ** L'Affaire Enron (2003) : Duffy ** L'Amour en cadeau (2003) : Scott Shift * Tilky Jones dans : ** Les ondes de Noël (2014) : Pepper Sterling ** Une maison pas si tranquille (2016) : Brian Lassiter ** Second coup de foudre à Noël (2017) : Jack * Mark-Paul Gosselaar'' dans :'' ** Sauvés par le gong : Mariage à Las Vegas (1994) : Zack Morris ** La Route du cauchemar (1997) : Chris * Doug Savant dans : ** Garde rapprochée (1999) : Grant Coleman ** Seule face à l'injustice (2009) : Peter Marcheson * James Waterston dans : ** Christy, au cœur du souvenir (2000) : David Grantland ** Christy, les raisons du cœur (2001) : David Grantland * James Thomas dans : ** Femmes à Hollywood (2003) : Evan Richter ** Au cœur des secrets (2006) : Rafe Marino * Richy Müller dans : ** Une femme sans attache (2003) : Max ** La Fille du pirate (2007) : Black Dog * 1988 : Le Bal de l'école : Kevin McCrea (Brian Bloom) * 1989 : Un drôle de prof : Shane (Brent David Fraser) * 1990 : Projet: Exil : Schenke (Corey Feldman) * 1995 : Ma fille en danger : Dominic (Richard Leacock) * 1996 : Le Seigneur du Temps : Chang Lee (Yee Jee Tso) * 1996 : Soupçons sur un champion : Josh Kelly (Lochlyn Munro) * 1996 : Ma fille, ma rivale : Billy Stone (Rob Estes) * 1996 : L'Anneau de Cassandra : Gerhard von Gotthard (Rupert Penry-Jones) * 1997 : Les Secrets du silence : Sammy Ayers (Matthew Modine) * 1997 : Une mère au-dessus de tout soupçon : Frank Podaras (Jon Cuthbert) * 1997 : Mère avant l'heure : Ray Wilcox (Don Diamont) * 1997 : Le Rouge et le Noir : Julien Sorel (Kim Rossi Stuart) * 1997 : Amitié dangereuse : Brad Strum (Rafer Weigel) * 1997 : Le Miracle de Noël : Sam Field (Eric McCormack) * 1999 : Contrat sur une tueuse : Tony Greco (Kyle Chandler) * 1999 : Elmo au pays des grincheux : Elmo (Kevin Clash) * 1999 : Introducing Dorothy Dandridge : Jack Denison (D. B. Sweeney) * 1999 : Alice au pays des merveilles : le chapelier fou (Martin Short) (voix chantée) * 2001 : Santa Maradona : Andrea (Stefano Accorsi) * 2001 : Le Souvenir en héritage : Lowell Lenox (Kyle Secor) * 2003 : La Voix des crimes : Brendan Dean (Joe Flanigan) * 2004 : Le Parfait Amour : Michael Healey (Michael Trucco) * 2004 : Le Clan des rois : voix de Fleck adulte (Martin Freeman) * 2005 : Sexcrimes 3 : Diamants mortels : Dr. Chad Johnson (Ron Melendez) * 2007 : Ma voisine du dessous : Clint (Patrick Breen) * 2010 : Avalon High : Un amour légendaire : Mr Moore/Mordred (Steve Valentine) * 2010 : Le Tumulte des sentiments : Cameron Shannon (Leon Ockenden) * 2011 : Les As de la jungle : Opération banquise : Al * 2013 : L'Élan de Noël : l'élan (Jeroen van Koningsbrugge) * 2014 : Mariée avant le printemps : Gregg (Chad Krowchuk) * 2014 : Le mari de ma meilleure amie : David Waterford (Antonio Cupo) * 2016 : Ma maison chérie : Kai Zimmermann (Sebastian Bezzel) Téléfilms d'animations * Les As de la jungle : Opération banquise : Al * Les As de la jungle : Le Trésor du vieux Jim : Al Séries télévisées * Doug Savant dans : ** Melrose Place (1992-1997) : Matt Fielding ** L'Homme à la Rolls (1995) : Chase Scott ** La croisière s'amuse, nouvelle vague (1998) : Josh Walter ** Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue (1998) : Kel (saison 4, épisode 2) ** Lydia DeLucca (2001) : le cousin de J. T. ** Le Protecteur (2004) : Eric Kane (saison 3, épisode 11) ** New York Police Blues (2004) : Jason Foster (saison 11, épisode 12) ** 24 heures chrono (2004) : Craig Phillips ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2004) : Larry Clannon (saison 1, épisode 22) ** Nip/Tuck (2004) : Joel Gideon (saison 2, épisode 5) ** Les Experts (2004) : Paul Brady (saison 5, épisode 5) ** Desperate Housewives (2004-2012) : Tom Scavo ** Vegas (2013) : M. Binder (saison 1, épisode 13) ** Rizzoli and Isles (2013) : Roger Thorson (saison 4, épisode 11) ** Drop Dead Diva (2013) : Jakob Yordy (saison 5, épisode 13) ** Esprits criminels (2013) : Malcolm Taffert (saison 9, épisode 10) ** Hawaii 5-0 (2015) : Robert Young (saison 5, épisode 10) ** X-Files : Aux frontières du réel (2016) : Augustus Goldman (saison 10, épisode 2) ** Castle (2016) : Trevor Nigel (saison 8, épisode 14) ** Rush Hour (2016) : procureur Eric Ginardi (saison 1, épisode 3) ** Pure Genius (2016) : Simon Monroe (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Notorious (2016) : Paul Weston ** Lucifer (2018) : Forest Clay ** 9-1-1 (2018) : Matthew Clark * Dean Cain dans : ** Loïs et Clark : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Superman (1993-1997) : Clark Kent / Superman ** Voilà ! (2001) : Chris ** La Star de la famille (2005) : Larry Walker ** Las Vegas (2005-2006) : Casey Manning ** New York, unité spéciale (2006) : Mike Jergens (saison 7, épisode 8) ** Smallville (2007) : Curtis Knox (saison 7, épisode 4) ** Les Experts : Miami (2007) : Roger Partney (saison 6, épisode 8) ** Burn Notice (2011) : Ryan Pewterbaugh (saison 5, épisode 18) ** Esprits criminels (2012) : Curtis Banks (saison 7, épisode 13) ** Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012) : lui-même ** Supergirl (2015-) : Jeremiah Danvers ** Lady Dynamite (2016) : Graham * Matthew Perry dans : ** Friends (1994-2002) : Chandler Bing (saisons 1 à 8) ** Ally McBeal (2002) : Todd Merrick ** À la Maison-Blanche (2003) : Joe Quincy ** Scrubs (2004) : Murray Marks ** Mr. Sunshine (2011) : Ben Donovan ** The Good Wife (2012-2013) : Mike Kresteva ** Go On (2012-2013) : Ryan King ** Cougar Town (2014) : Sam (saison 5, épisode 2) ** The Odd Couple (2015-2017) : Oscar Madison ** The Good Fight (2017-) : Mike Kresteva ** Les Kennedy, un royaume perdu (2017) : Ted Kennedy * Mark-Paul Gosselaar dans : ** Sauvés par le gong (1989-1992) : Zack Morris ** Sauvés par le gong : Les Années lycée (1993-1994) : Zack Morris ** Sauvés par le gong : La Nouvelle Classe (1994) : Zack Morris ** Hyperion Bay (1998-1999) : Dennis Sweeny ** New York, unité spéciale (2001) : Wesley Jansen/Peter Ivanhoe (saison 3, épisode 7) ** Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012) : lui-même (saison 2, épisode 1) * Kyle Chandler dans : ** Nord et Sud III (1994) : Charles Main ** Demain à la une (1996-2000) : Gary Hobson ** Au cœur du pouvoir (The Lyon's Den) (2003) : Grant Rashton ** Grey's Anatomy (2006-2007) : Dylan Young ** Friday Night Lights (2006-2011) : Eric Taylor ** Bloodline (2015-2017) : John Rayburn * Antonio Sabato Jr. dans : ** Ally McBeal (1999) : Kevin Wyat (saison 2, épisode 21) ** Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue (2000) : Chad Warner (saison 6, épisode 3) ** Charmed (2000) : Bane Jessup * Jim Carrey dans : ** The Office (2011) : Guy ** 30 Rock (2012-2013) : Dave Williams (saison 6, épisode 9) ** Kidding (depuis 2018) : Jeff Pickles * D. B. Sweeney dans : ** Drôle de chance (1995-1996) : Chance Harper ** Les Experts (2004) : Kyle Goode (saison 4, épisode 15) * Michael Trucco dans : ** Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière (2001) : Kevin ** Tru Calling (2003) : Nick Kelly (saison 1, épisode 2) * Erik Thomson dans : ** Hercule (1995-1996) : Hadès ** Xena, la guerrière (1995-1998) : Hadès * Jimmy Wlcek dans : ** Walker, Texas Ranger (1997-1999) : Trent Malloy ** Le Successeur (1999) : Trent Malloy * Ben Stiller dans : ** Freaks and Geeks (2000) : agent Meara (saison 1, épisode 17) ** Larry et son nombril (2004-2007) : lui-même * Callum Keith Rennie dans : ** Tru Calling (2003) : Elliot Winter (saison 1, épisode 1) ** Smallville (2006) : Tyler McKnight (saison 5, épisode 18) * Ben Miller dans : ** La Pire Semaine de ma vie (2004-2006) : Howard Steel ** Meurtre au paradis (2011-2014) : Richard Poole * Stephen Merchant dans : ** Un petit brin de vie (2011-2013) : lui-même ** Hello Ladies (2013-2014) : Stuart Pritchard * 1982-1987 : Fame : Leroy Johnson (Gene Anthony Ray) ( ) * 1988-1989 : Alf : Jake Ochmonek (Josh Blake) * 1988-1991 : Les Années collège : Simon Dexter (Michael Carry) * 1990 : Twin Peaks : Bernard Renault (Clay Wilcox) * 1993 : Les Contes de la crypte : Les Wilton (Kevin Dillon) (saison 5, épisode 7) * 1994 : Arabesque : Manuel Ramirez (Jsu Garcia) (saison 10, épisode 12) * 1994 / 1996 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel : John (Frank Military) (saison 2, épisode 7) et Barney Paster (Sebastian Spence) (saison 4, épisode 2) * 1994-1999 : Un tandem de choc : Benton Fraser (Paul Gross) * 1995 : Orgueil et Préjugés : le colonel Fitzwilliam (Anthony Calf) * 1995 : Le Retour des envahisseurs : Josh Webber (Erik King) * 1995-1996 : Beverly Hills 90210 : Joe Bradley (Cameron Bancroft) * 1995-1996 : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Flipper le dauphin : Keith Ricks (Brian Wimmer) * 1996 : Mr. et Mrs. Smith : Scooby (Timothy Olyphant) * 1996 : Une nounou d'enfer : Hugh Grant (lui-même) (saison 4, épisode 4) * 1996 / 2000 : New York Police Blues : Johnny Arcotti (Sasha Jenson) (saison 3, épisode 11) et Romeo Rodriguez (Billy Gallo) (saison 7, épisode 2) * 1998 : Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue : Tom Young (Peter Flemming) (saison 4, épisode 9) et Anthony (Silvio Pollio) (saison 4, épisode 23) * 1998 : Stargate SG-1 : le chef des punks (Alonso Oyarzun) (saison 2, épisode 10) * 1998-1999 : Agence Acapulco : Tommy Chase (Michael Worth) * 1998-1999 : Charmed : Rex Buckland (Neil Roberts) * 1998-2000 : Invasion planète Terre : Joshua Doors (William DeVry) * 1998 / 2002 : Dawson : extrait du film Monsieur Smith au Sénat (James Stewart) (saison 2, épisode 8) et Max Winter (Eddie Cahill) (saison 6, épisode 9) * 1999 : Felicity : le vendeur (Julian Dulce Vida) (saison 2, épisode 4) * 1999 : New York, unité spéciale : Robert Stevens (Mark Nelson) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2000 : Xena, la guerrière : Hadès (Stephen Lovatt) * 2001 : Buffy contre les vampires : Rupert Giles (Anthony Stewart Head) (voix chantée) (saison 6, épisode 7) * 2001-2005 : Six Feet Under : David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) * 2002 : Les Anges de la nuit : inspecteur McNally (Brent Sexton) * 2002 : Monk : Lil' Kenny Freedman (Jay Michaels) et un journaliste (Michael Gossack) (saison 1, épisode 12) / Tim Daly (lui-même) (saison 1, épisode 13) * 2002 : Odyssey 5 : Enrique Peña (Bronson Picket) (saison 1, épisode 13) * 2002 : Sur écoute : le mandataire de Roland « Wee-Bey » Brice (Stephen F. Schmidt) (saison 1, épisode 13) * 2003 : Boomtown : Shackman (John Ales) (saison 1, épisode 14) * 2003 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Blaine Robbins (Nathan Baesel) (saison 1, épisode 10) * 2003-2007 : The Shield : Lou (Matthew John Armstrong) (saison 2, épisode 6) / Kaliel « Lil Psych » Wilks (Khary Payton) (saison 3, épisode 8) et Mason Heller (Seth Peterson) (saison 6, épisode 9) * 2004 : Rescue Me : Les Héros du 11 septembre : un agent de police (William H. Burns) (saison 1, épisode 2) * 2004 / 2006 : Les Experts : Miami : Jay Seaver (Jonathan Silverman) (saison 3, épisode 3) et Peter Kinkella (Teddy Sears) * 2005 : À la Maison-Blanche : un volontaire (Joe Egender) * 2005 : Beach Girls : Jack Kilvert (Rob Lowe) * 2005 : Kevin Hill : professeur Xavier Ambrose (Mark McKinney) (saison 1, épisode 22) * 2005 / 2010 : Les Experts : Donny Drummer (Neil Hopkins) (saison 5, épisode 19) et Danny Macklin (Sasha Roiz) (saison 11, épisode 2) * 2007 : Skins : Malcolm (Danny Dyer) * 2007-2013 : Leçons sur le mariage : Adam Rhodes (Oliver Hudson) * 2008 : Eli Stone : Paul Sweren (Patrick Breen) * 2008 : Breaking Bad : Ken Wins (Kyle Bornheimer) (saison 1, épisode 4) * 2008-2009 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Michael Rivkin (Merik Tadros) * 2009 : Lie to Me : Fitzgerald (J.R. Cacia) (saison 2, épisode 5) * 2009 : The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires : Sam Osgood (Dan Donohue) (saison 5, épisode 14) * 2009-2011 : I'm in the Band : Ma vie de rocker : Derek Jupiter (Steve Valentine) * 2010-2014 : Boardwalk Empire : Al Capone (Stephen Graham) * 2011 : Cougar Town : commentateur de golf (Don Brennan) (saison 2, épisode 17) * 2012 : US Marshals : Protection de témoins : John Arnett / John Wilson (Brady Smith) (saison 5, épisode 4) * 2013 : The Tomorrow People : Nathan / Cyrus (James Landry Hébert) (épisode 14) * 2014- : Scorpion : Toby Curtis (Eddie Kaye Thomas) * 2014- : Red Oaks : Barry (Josh Meyers) * 2015 : The Brink : Glenn Taylor (Eric Ladin) * 2015-2016 : Togetherness : le réalisateur / Dudley (Joshua Leonard) * 2016 : House of Cards : le présentateur à la télévision (John Trout) (saison 4, épisode 11) * 2016 : The Five : Mark Wells (Tom Cullen) * 2016 : Angie Tribeca : Brad Wilson (David Walton) (invité saison 2, épisode 3) * 2016- : Narcos : colonel Martinez (Juan Pablo Shuk) * 2017 : Wormwood : Robert Lashbrook (Christian Camargo) * 2017- : Santa Clarita Diet : principal Novak (Thomas Lennon) * 2017- : The Orville : le capitaine Ed Mercer (Seth MacFarlane) * 2017- : Mr. Mercedes : Josh (David Furr) * 2018 : Black Lightining : Klovic (Cory Scott Allen) Séries d'animation * À table les enfants ! : Narrateur et personnages divers * Chris Colorado : Chris Colorado * Les Castors allumés : Daggett * Funky Cops : Dick Kowalsky * The Mask, la série animée : Stanley Ipkiss / The Mask * Ace Ventura : Ace Ventura * Les Boondocks : Procureur Thomas Lancaster Dubois * Galaxy Express 999 : Teddy * Kuzco, un empereur à l'école : Kronk * Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke : Eugène de Primesautier, Louis Lumière, etc. * Olive et Tom : Ralph Peterson, Karl Heinz Schneider, Ray Thompson * Chobits : Hideki Motosuwa * Archibald le koala : Archibald * Le Club des Cinq : Nouvelles Enquêtes : voix additionnelles * But pour Rudy : Benny Fox, Lenny Newman, Jeff Baldwin et Mike Patterson * Dieu, le diable et Bob : Bob * Dilbert : le PDG * Dino Riders : Yungstar, Llahd * Gordian : Clorias * Gu Gu Ganmo : Bilou * Gwendoline : Arthur de Brighton * Télétoon Advance : Giorgio * Jeu, set et match : Jean Mallet, François Fournier * Jimmy Neutron : Hugh, et la voix chantée du générique * Jumanji : Peter Shephard adulte (1 épisode) * Kong : voix additionnelles * La Petite Olympe et les Dieux : Triton, voix additionnelles * Le Collège fou, fou, fou : Jeannot, Guy, Dan * Le Prince et la Sirène : Prince Justin * Les Attaquantes : le président de la Maroniki, le docteur * La Fée Coquillette : Mike le lion * Les Pingouins de Madagascar : Maurice, Dr. Blowhole * Mes parrains sont magiques : M. Turner * Max et compagnie : Isidore * Rekkit : Lorne * Disney's tous en boîte : voix additionnelles * Donkey Kong Country : Funky Kong * Les As de la jungle : Al * Objectif Blake ! : Zorka * TF! : Parker le canard * Anatole Latuile * depuis 2009 : Archer : Barry Dylan et Ziegler (saison 9, épisode 4) * 2012 : Star Wars : The Clone Wars : Saw Gerrera * 2012-2016 : La Maison de Mickey : Dingo (2e voix, depuis saison 4, épisode 1) * depuis 2013 : Mickey Mouse : Dingo (52 épisodes - en cours) * 2018 : Captain Tsubasa : le commentateur * depuis 2016 : La Garde du Roi lion : Simba * 2018 : La Bande à Picsou : Don Carnage (saison 1, épisode 20) * depuis 2018 : Le Prince des Dragons : Viren * depuis 2018 : Back Street Girls : Kinoshita * depuis 2018 : F is for Family : Frank Murphy (2e voix, depuis la saison 3) * depuis 2018 : Mr. Magoo : Mr. Magoo * depuis 2019 : Apollon le grillon et les drôles de petites bêtes : Apollon le grillon Jeux vidéo * 1996 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : George Stobbart * 1997 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : les Boucliers de Quetzalcoatl : George Stobbart * 1997 : Lands of Lore 2 : Luther, fils de Scotia * 1998 : The Curse of Monkey Island : Wally et voix additionnelles * 1999 : Hype: The Time Quest : Hype et voix additionnelles * 2000 : Les Fous du volant : Pierre de Beau-Fixe * 2001 : L'Ombre de Zorro : Don Diego de la Vega / Zorro * 2001 : Satanas et Diabolo : Pierre de Beau-Fixe * 2003 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : le Manuscrit de Voynich : George Stobbart * 2005 : Jade Empire : Ciel Étoilé * 2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Simba et Seifer * 2006 : ''Ankh'' : Assil * 2006 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : les Gardiens du Temple de Salomon : George Stobbart * 2007 : Heavenly Sword : Acerodon * 2009 : MadWorld : Commentateur (pubs) * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : voix additionnelles * 2013 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : La Malédiction du Serpent : George Stobbart * 2013 : Skylanders: Swap Force : Hoot Loop * 2015 : Skylanders: SuperChargers : Agent 11 3/5 * 2015 : StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void : Karax * 2018 : Lego Les Indestructibles : Buddy Pine / Syndrome Fictions radiophoniques * 2017 : L'Épopée temporelle : Soldat allemand, Aubergiste, Imhotep, Jim Carrey * 2018 : L'Épopée temporelle : Jules César Voix off * Le Meilleur menu de France (TF1) : voix off * Au secours mon chien fait la loi ! (M6) : voix-off * Palmashow l'émission (D8) Quand ils tentent un truc : le chat * Drôles d'Animaux (TMC) : voix off * Friends Trip 2 (NRJ12) : voix off Publicités * Seat Leon : voix du père - 2015 * Coco Pops : Coco * Feu Vert : Ramsès, le chat blanc (1re voix : 2005-2009)8 * Frolic : voix-off * Kinder : voix-off pour Schokobon * Sport 2000 : voix-off * Gan : voix-off * Chevrolet : voix-off * Crackers Belin : un crackers * Boulanger : voix-off * Afflelou : voix d'un employé * Mario et Sonic aux Jeux olympiques d'hiver : voix-off * Volkswagen Golf : Voix d'un jeune qui inspecte un moteur * Gillette Company : Voix-off puis voix du réparateur (2e publicité) * Old El Paso : voix-off * Uncle Ben's : Seconde voix-off * L'Oréal : voix-off * Yoplait (Yop) : voix-off * Fjord et Gervita : Gervita * X-TRA : voix-off * Zapetti: voix d'un homme se faisant catapulter * Volkswagen Polo : Voix du vendeur de voiture * Cuir Center : Voix-off * Micromania : Voix-off * Ventealapropriete.com : Voix-off * Monsavon : un gel douche * Citroën Saxo (1996) : voix du présentateur * Mars Célébrations (2000) : voix du malade * Maître Coq (2001) : voix de Vercingetorix Radio Emmanuel Curtil assure de nombreuses voix off à la radio. * Fun Radio : habillage d'antenne (1994-1998 puis 2002-2005) * Forum : habillage d'antenne (1999-2001) * Rouge FM? : habillage d'antenne (depuis 2008-) Commentaires * Le fait d'être connus comme les voix de Rachel, Chandler et Joey dans la série Friends, a réduit la possibilité d'autres engagements voix. Cela a amené Dorothée Jemma, Emmanuel Curtil et Mark Lesser respectivement, à demander une augmentation de salaire pour cette performance. La réponse a été leur remplacement par Monika Lawinska (Rachel), Antoine Nouel (Chandler) et Olivier Jankovic (Joey). * Il succède à Gérard Rinaldi, décédé en 2012, pour le rôle de Dingo dans la série d'animation La Maison de Mickey. * Il remplace Arnaud Ducret à partir de la saison 3 dans la série d'animation F Is for Family pour le rôle de Frank Murphy. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Emmanuel Curtil sur Sonacom.fr * Emmanuel Curtil sur IMDb * [http://theothea.com.free.fr/page187.htm#rutabaga Critique de Rutabaga Swing] sur Theothea.com * Voxographie quasi-détaillée d'Emmanuel Curtil sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective d'Emmanuel Curtil (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective d'Emmanuel Curtil (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective d'Emmanuel Curtil (animation) sur Anime News Network * [http://www.planete-friends.com/spip/article.php3?id_article=850&debut_lb=1 Interview portant principalement sur la série Friends] sur Planète-Friends * Interview d'Emmanuel Curtil en 2011 sur You Tube * Interview exclusive d'Emmanuel Curtil (voix de Jim Carrey) en 2014 sur You Tube Curtil Emmanuel Curtil Emmanuel Curtil Emmanuel